Osiris (Peak)
|-|Info = THIS IS PEAK'S OC! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! IF YOU WANT TO USE HIM, PLEASE ASK ME! THANK YOU! HE IS UNDERGOING A LARGE REVAMP! Appearance A casual glance at Osiris would make you think that he is an average citizen of the Stronghold City. His height is average. The way he dresses is average, and the scars on his underbelly and wings are not out of place in a city that was recently in the heat of battle. But little do they know that this dragon is a runaway. Osiris is a bit taller than your average dragon. His scales are a light, white-ish-yellow sand color that are dusted in certain spots with desert sand brown (mostly on the underside of his wings). His sail is a dark chocolate brown that has a few pieces missing due to fire damage and battle scarring. Osiris's eyes are a deep brown that matches his laugh and sense of humor. Being an ex-Rattler for the Sand Serpents, he has never lost the habit of wearing black clawless gloves and a rugged leather satchel across his left shoulder. Abilities Osiris's normal SandWing abilities do not stand out among the crowd. His flying is incredibly average, and at times is a bit slower than an average SandWing because he lived underground for so many years. He's better at keeping his tail tucked in than actually using it for self-defense and it becomes sore if he uses too much at once. However, his aim is formidable and the best assassins in Pyrrhia would be rivaled by him. Osiris learned to use discs and throwing stars at a young age by his paranoid family. He can hit the absolute center of a target standing 350 yards away from it. His claw-to-claw combat is better than most's as well because of his Rattler training. Osiris is also a bit of a "lie detector". Personality Even though Osiris was raised in a house of fear and trained to be able to capture and kill, Osiris isn't afraid of many things and he doesn't like to kill, or hurt, dragons unless he really has to. He is a kind-hearted dragon with a big, booming laugh. His kindness extends to everyone, even those who don't really deserve it. He is never intentionally mean to someone, except when he is at his part-time judge job. Another odd thing about him is that he is sort of a "dragon lie detector." He can detect most lies, and usually only the most skilled liars can slip past him. One of his flaws is that he can be a little too quick to judge. However, he does not judge dragons quickly most of the time and usually takes time to get to know them before making any decisions. He would also die to protect his family, putting himself in the face of danger for them. History Osiris was hatched to his parents Creosote and Roadrunner in the Scorpion Den. His father was part of Queen Thorn's group and his mother was a shop owner and seamstress. They lived in a small house that overlooked the main road around the Scorpion Den and was above Creosote's shop. A few years after Osiris was hatched, Creosote's sister, her husband, and young son came to live with them. Recently suffering from a robbery at their old house, Osiris's aunt and uncle were incredibly paranoid. They created a curfew for the entire family and severely punished anyone, including Creosote and Roadrunner, who came in late, even if they were closing up shop downstairs. Osiris's cousin, Negev, wasn't any fun. He wasn't as paranoid as his parents, but he still was too scared to walk on the street alone or go downstairs to the shop alone, even if his mom was there, or even sleep in a separate room. He and Osiris shared a room. It didn't help matters that Negev was a restless sleeper and loud snorer. At times, Negev's nightmares would get so bad that he would have to sleep in the same bed as Osi because he would be too scared to walk down the hall to his parent's room. Even through high school, Osiris and Negev shared a room. At times, Osi didn't mind because he kept reminding himself that Negev was only afraid because of his past. Once Osi graduated high school, he started working at his mother's shop as a sales dragon. Once he earned enough money, Osi moved away from his parents (and his aunt and uncle, thank goodness) to a small village near the Great Five-Tail River called Crystal Spray Township. One day, he set up his small cart outside of the city walls as usual to sell to travelers and newcomers. In one particularly slow hour, he was suddenly in a tight headlock with a dagger pressed to his throat. Quietly, he was dragged away from the settlement. He was soon questioned by a mysterious (at least, at that moment) SandWing who asked him to join a peculiar group called the Sand Serpents. Sensing he had no other choice, he accepted. For the next eight or nine years, he worked as a Rattler, or Warrior, for the Sand Serpents. His training was rather simple compared to the other ranks. He soon became a fierce ranged fighter and nobody got in his way (except for Hook). Osiris stayed in his solitude for years, until one night they raided a village, and, in the process of raiding it, met Bastet. Bastet soon joined the Sand Serpents, and Osiris couldn't take his eyes of her. It was his first reminder of what the outside world looked like, and even more so when he caught her looking through a small satchel of items she was able to hide. They didn't talk much until he and Bast were assigned to raid another village together. They slowly started to warm up to each other, Bast being more of the quiet, suspicious one, and Osi being more of the extroverted, quick-to-warm-up-to one. About three years after Bast came into the Sand Serpents, he caught her quietly crying in a corner of the caves. He asked her what was wrong, and she said that she missed the outside world. The only time they got to see it was when they went on raids, but they were ruining other's lives, not living their own. Almost immediately, Osiris declared (very quietly) to her that they would escape. Making the plan took two years, and at long last, they escaped the tunnels and flew to freedom. They now live in a village right outside of Queen Thorn's Stronghold with their two sons Ra and Eucalyptus, usually avoiding any suspicious-looking sand dunes. Osiris was delighted that Eucalyptus became a student at JMA and that Ra was doing well in Thorn's army. However, little to his knowledge, he and his family are being tracked by the Sand Serpents for betrayal of the Five-Talon Code. Trivia * Creosote is a type of flower in the genus Larrea (not the chemical). * Negev is a desert in Israel. * He is left handed. |-| Relationships = Bastet (Peak): Ra: Eucalyptus: Negev: Creosote: Roadrunner: Aunt Timor: WIP |-| Gallery = Gallery Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Occupation (Criminal)